fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuenu
Yuenu (故縫, Yuenu) is the Priestess of the Yinhe Temple within . While quite famous for her contribution to the religious sphere of Minstrel, including her promotion of combined religious events and practices to greater spread their teachings of peace. What truly defines her from her predecessors and others of a similar rank, however, is her current standing within the world of . Despite not possessing any genuine ability within the craft developed over the course of centuries, her revelations within the , Ki and principles of divination by way of the Five Worldly Phases caused her to be well-recognized as a force of nature by those who have heard her exploits within war. As her fame continued to rise, it was the conclusion of the conflict with the where Yuenu would become the center of much attention. The vast scope of her abilities left no doubt in the minds of many that, despite her origins, she could replace of the Ten Wizard Saints. Believing that her newfound fame would provide Yuenu a new platform to broadcast her ideals, she took upon the opportunity. Little did the woman know that her origins would soon burden her with infamy: a woman gaining a title that all aspire to, and she didn't use Magic? It was a case of blasphemy for the world. And so, Yuenu seeks to rise above the preconceptions of those aware of her truth, seeking the acceptance from the world's Mages. This resolve awoke within Yuenu by the encouragement of those closest to the newly elected Wizard Saint: her mentors, disciples and fellow practitioners of religion, who speak fondly of their friend as the "Five Worlds Grandmaster" (五世最高位, Gosei Saikōi), a title she holds onto with pride. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Abilities Five Worldly Phases (五世一相, Gosei Issō; lit. "Five Worlds in One Phase"): A unique, so-called "Magic System" in that it defies the most fundamental basis of Magic itself, that is: the connection of the physical spirit to the spiritual flow of nature. In more simple terms, one's , comprised of that has virtually always existed within nature, is connected to the spiritual flow of said Ethernano that permeates through the world. This connection subsequently enables one's body to be used as an anchor to spread their Magic to the environment or other mediums, affixing it and manipulating it to cause supernatural phenomena: the basis of the discipline known as Enchantment. The difference that exists between the Five Worldly Phases and Magic as a whole is that one's Soul cannot possess a full connection to the Ethernano within the world. In this sense, the Five Worldly Phases are not Magic, but rather, a supernatural ability developed along the same origin as Magic. To utilize the Five Worldly Phases, one must be accustomed to manipulating their soul internally, a practice one can realize through being accustomed to either the Martial Arts or other methods of self-discipline. In doing so, one is able to freely manipulate the Ethernano and within the body. Despite not being able to actively cast Magic, one can still utilize the Ethernano within their body to physically bolster themselves — that process is regarded as Ki. However, this is only one prerequisite to successfully harness the ability known as the Five Worldly Phases. Even further, one must go into deep theoretical study of the phenomena known as the "World's Flow." After all, it is the hypothesized basis of all energy flow in the world and is thus responsible for the current state of the world's natural life. The World's Flow is described as the natural recycling of all energy in the world, including Magical and otherwise, by means of the five classical elements all matter draws their basis from: , , , and . Therefore, the Five Worldly Phases refers to the ability to observe and guide the transfer and transformation of all energy through using its greatest mediums as a basis. However, after Yuenu fully understood the Magic Phenomenon regarded as Ley lines, it became apparent that the cycle of energy her ancestors had become accustomed to was not the full state of the world. To retain pure energy in the world, unfettered by the willpower of both the living and dead, and having it persist through generations, there was a process of purification involved. This purification laid within the depths of the earth, where the Ley lines accumulated a reservoir of pure energy that had traveled through countless pores that split apart all particles associated with Ethernano. A portion of said Ethernano soon returns to the surface in specific geographic locations where it becomes part of the atmosphere, and the entire process resets itself. This knowledge soon caused the Five Worldly Phases to become remastered to a point where, as a form of combat, it became an art all on its own. Not only did it deal with the transfer and transformation of energy through material mediums, it dealt with the active purification of energy: returning all things to its origin. Prior to the successful manipulation of a Soul's power, however, the Five Worldly Phases was no more than a form of divination. The ability to see through the changes in the natural world enabled those who practiced the art to successfully see through potential changes in climate and other environmental variables that allowed farmers, fishers and other occupants to adjust their schedules in accordance. Over time, the development of Ki and other meditative practices enabled small-scale manipulations of one's immediate environment, which later worked on a massive scale in accordance to an increase in disciples' proficiency over time. Rather than using Magic to connect the spiritual flow of nature to their own power to create miracles, they instead exert their internal Ethernano towards either their limbs or a specific medium, before inverting that flow and using it to draw in the energy from a material substance in contact with them before using said raw energy to flourish another material substance. Due to one's own Ethernano being able to coexist with nature's without harmful consequences to the body, any scale of energy transfer and transformation is viable to a practitioner with sufficient time on their hands. Due to the natural process of one's Ethernano merging with the energy of nature — otherwise seen as the newly flourished matter — one may remotely manipulate on the small scale, thus becoming a viable combat form, although it is most often used for supplementary measures and environmental change. Nevertheless, energy transference and transformations can only occur with select steps rather than a practitioner having infinite material to draw from at any time. After all, the classical elements exist in a cyclic pattern that keep energy flows stable, and this cycle includes "mutual generation" (相生, Aioi), where: wood feeds fire, fire creates earth (in the form of ashes), earth bears metal, metal enriches water (with nutrients), and water nourishes wood. An additional part of the cycle is "mutual overcoming" (相克, Sōkoku), where: wood (roots) part earth, earth dams water, water extinguishes fire, fire melts metal and metal chops wood. The most common application of this cycle for a practitioner is the use of mutual generation in order to alter the natural world temporarily for a wide variety of purposes, however, combatants rely upon mutual overcoming in order to bring their enemies to a swift defeat. Notably, this relationship does not exist in absolutes, for an overwhelming amount of any element can quickly turn the tides, thus boiling it down to a matter of numbers and a practitioner's individual power. As the lauded Five Worlds Grandmaster, there is no doubt in the mind that Yuenu's skill within the art transcends ordinary comprehension. Despite the art being inherently non-combative, Yuenu has vastly improved the efficiency of its functionality... Ki of Balance (安定の気, Antei no Ki; lit. "Balanced Spirit") *'Pure Flow' (純行, Jungyō) *'Clear Intent' (無色殺気, Mushoku Sakki; lit. "Colorless Murderous Spirit") Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Five Worldly Phases Users